


Good Goodbye

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: everywhere he turns reminds danny of steve,A month after Steve leaves, Danny packs up all of his stuff and leaves Steve's housea month later Danny decides he needs time to heal and get over his best friend leavingDanny shares a heartfelt goodbye with the team then leaves4 years later, Steve returns. he found the peace he was looking for sadly it cost him his best friend. Steve learns Danny left Hawaii a month after he did1 year later Danny returns to Hawaii to his ohana only to come face to face with Steve everything comes back to him.can Steve fix what he broke when he left or is it too late
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Danny stood by the waters edge on the private beach that was behind his ex best friends house, looking out at the water wondering where in the world Steve was and if he was okay but sadly Danny learned that Steve was with Catherine so that's why he hasn't called or texted since he left over a month ago. Danny was surrounded by memories of their friendship of them building 5-0 of building Ohana but now that Steve was off building his own life a life with Catherine a life that didn't include him. A month of living in Steve's house taking care of his house taking care of dog and taking care of his team his Ohana now Danny feels so lost and alone, he barely saw the team since they were working on several new cases. One day while Junior was at work, Danny pulled out his suitcase from the closet in Steve's room placed it on the bed and began to packed up all his things then he left a letter for Steve that he wrote the night he left him then Danny walked out of the bedroom with Eddie following him.

Danny goes downstairs places his suitcase by the door and shares a moment with eddie before places him in the cage then with one last look around Danny walks out of the house he has lived in for the last 9 months leaving his key on the table next to the door since he knows he wont be back for a longtime and this is no longer his home just like Hawaii is no longer his home, with Steve gone now danny has no reason to stay then Danny puts his suitcase in his car then gets into it starts the car and drives away without looking back. Danny pulls to a stop then after a moment he turns left heading to HQ where he is about to tell his friends his team his ohanan that he was leaving Hawaii for awhile but he will keep in touch call text and drop a postcard every week. once Danny pulls into the parking lot for a last time then he gets out looks around then walks into the building and up to the 5-0 floor where he just stands there watching his team then Quinn looks up and she knows something is very wrong as Danny walks up to the tech table where he places his Gun and badge then

" This is the hardest thing I have ever done besides moving here for grace but I am leaving Hawaii for awhile I need time to heal and to move past Steve leaving I miss him a lot and I am reminded of us of our friendship everywhere I go and I need to heal from him leaving when I needed him the most this is not for good this is just for awhile I love you all but I have to go find peace with his choice to leave but I will write text call you every week Juns take care of Eddie for Steve okay " Danny said as he looked at the team and saw understanding in their eyes.

Junior was the first to hug Danny and promising to check on his house everyday then it was Tani hugging Danny with tears in her eyes then he moved on to Adam then Lou then Quinn then he talk to Lincoln asking him to take care the team til Steve or He came back. the team offers to take Danny to the airport where they have one finale goodbye then they watch as Danny makes his way to the plane then an hour later they watch Danny's plane take off they all had tears running down their faces like they did when Steve left.

4 years later

a plane arrives in Hawaii, Steve gets off the plane with a smile on his face cause he found his peace now he was ready to go back to work and most of all he was ready to fix things with Danny who he hasn't talked to in 4 years but he is un aware that Danny is no longer in Hawaii and that no one on the team knows where he is since he drops postcards every week from a different place a different city. Steve goes to HQ where he finds out that a month after he left Danny left Hawaii and the team doesn't really have much to say to Steve about Danny because of the way Steve just left Danny to heal by himself on that beach all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve arrives at his house, where Steve and Junior walk into house Steve stops at the door cause he is slammed with all the memories of Danny their friendship and the hardest goodbye Steve had to say then Steve looks down at the table where he sees Danny's key.

Steve takes his bag upstairs to his room where he finds a letter from Danny waiting for him to read then Steve tosses the bag on the chair then sits down on the bed where he opens Danny's letter. Steve unfolds the paper and 

Dear Commander-

By the time you read this letter I will have left Hawaii and the team. If I am truly honest with you I am not sure if I will be back. You left me when I needed you most I was always there for you but you choose to walk away from our friendship and yes if you are wondering I know you left with Catherine. I guess I always knew you would go after her and leaving me behind but it doesn't stop the pain any less. After a month of being reminded that I wasn't enough for you to stay but that really doesn't matter anymore. I will always care and love you but our friendship is over. I love you Steve more than you will ever know and you leaving me alone hurt so much. You once said why do people always leave me well now I know how you felt and sadly I wasn't enough for you. 

I stayed so many times for you but the one time I truly needed you you left so it made me realize that I wasn't enough, so I packed up all my stuff and left your house and the memories of our friendship. I don't know where I am going but I know you won't be apart of it. In your closet in a box are things that you have me over the last 10 years I wanted to give them back to you cause I don't want any reminders of our now broken friendship.

One last thing, I fell in love with you and loving you from afar is all I need to move on. So this is goodbye Steve 

All my love

Danno

Steve sat on the bed tears running down his face as he read the word goodbye over and over again and again Steve reached out for anything he threw a picture at the wall. Steve got up and went to pick up the picture and saw writing on the back he turned it over

Steve I will always be here for you just hope you understand how much my heart broke the day you left

Steve never felt more of jerk than he did right now he lost Danny for good Danny gave up everything for him but in the end Steve was the one who just walked away and off to start a new with Catherine never knowing that he will never see Danny again. 

Steve walks over to the closet where he saw the box tears in his eyes Steve pulls it out and opens the box sees all the things he gave Danny over the last 10 years in a medium sized box.

Steve sank to the floor and went through the box that was full of memories now he lost the important person in the world to him. now nothing will ever be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve threw on a pair of shorts an old Navy shirt and running shoes then he goes down stairs where Junior is sitting on the couch with Eddie and the newly arrived Tani then

" Hey Steve how are you " Junior asked from his place on the couch with Eddie 

" Let's see Catherine left but gave me all the closure I needed to move on my best friend oh wait my ex best friend is gone and I don't know where he is or if he is coming back plus I can't fix this if he's not here and he said he left to get over me " Steve said as he looked at Junior and Tani

" Can you blame Danny for leaving I mean the guy stayed for you he fought for you saved you more times then most he gave up his family for you but in the end you left him and you didn't even text him Danny knew Catherine was going with you " Tani said as she looked at Steve then at Junior.

Steve says bye then goes for a quick run but soon that quick run turns into a 4 hour run cause Steve got lost in the memories Danny and he made everywhere he ran by held a memory of Danny of them together or of their friendship.

Quinn stood by her car as she saw Steve running she waved at him so Steve ran over to Quinn who was looking at pictures then 

" What are those " Steve asked as he looked at the pictures in her hands 

" Um pictures that Danny sent " Quinn said as she let Steve see the pictures

Quinn handed Steve the pictures he took them and looked through them they were pictures of Danny with Grace and Charlie or Danny out on the beach then some were of the places Danny has visited 

Steve saw a picture of Danny out camping in the woods he looks happy and alive better than he did when Steve said goodbye to him, Steve then saw a picture of Danny with some guy they were goofing around Steve felt his heart break seeing how happy Danny is without him.

Steve hands the pictures back says he needs to head home so he runs home with the images of Danny smiling and being happy with out Steve. Steve arrives back home where Junior says there's a letter for you then Steve takes it and goes upstairs to change.

After a 3.5 minute shower, Steve wraps a towel around his waist then walks into his room grabs the letter and sits on the bed then opens it up and 

Dear Steve,

I guess you are back in Hawaii now. Hope you are happy and that you found the peace you were looking for. Here I am in a gorgeous place but I can't get you out of my mind, I miss you so much but I still can't get over how you just left me. Sometimes when everyone is asleep I go outside and watch the stars for hours then I will watch the sun rise and apart of me wishes you were here but I can't be your friend and partner that breaks my heart cause I love you.

Still no clue where it is I am going and still no clue if I am coming back to Hawaii. Don't worry about me cause it's no longer your job.

Danny

Steve sat on the bed heart broken to hear it's not his job anymore to worry about Danny, Steve leaned forward bearing his head in his hands then he leans back on the bed thinking about Danny and how to move on without ever being able to fix their friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was Monday and that meant Steve had to go back to work, he was once again the head of the the task force but sadly Danny wasn't here as his second in command so Steve is going to leave Lincoln as his second for now.

Steve got dressed in his cargo pants and a shirt then put on his boots then went down stairs where Junior was sitting at the table face time with Danny Steve stopped and stood to the side and 

" Danny you know Steve really misses you he has been back since last week today is his first day back but everyone knows he is sad that you aren't here " Junior said be taking a bite of his toast

" I know juns but I am not ready to come back I don't even think I am coming back to Hawaii Steve was gone for 4 years he left to go be with Catherine he didn't text me that first month he was gone he made it clear that I wasn't part of his future so I left and now I am looking for the peace to move on from our ten year friendship that he destroyed by leaving and not texting me " Danny said as he sat in the beach talking to Junior

Steve stood there so sad to hear how much he hurt Danny by leaving with Catherine plus he didn't text Danny that first month he was gone but he did text with the team then 

" Wait are you telling me that you didn't talk to Steve that first month " Junior asked now really upset at Steve 

" Yeah every text went unanswered why " Danny asked now wondering what is going on 

" Steve texted the team every day " Junior said as he looked at Danny 

" Oh " Danny said as he said a quick goodbye then hung up on Junior.

Junior stared at his phone just as Steve walked into the kitchen then 

" Why didn't you text Danny that first month you were gone I mean you texted the team but not Danny " Junior asked as he looked at Steve 

" It was just too hard I missed him so much " Steve said as he sank into a chair 

" No wonder Danny doesn't think you care about him I mean first you leave him sad broken and hurt then you don't text him God poor Danny " Junior said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Steve burried his head in his hands and felt like crying for all the pain he caused Danny.

Junior and Steve leave for HQ but Junior doesn't talk to Steve the whole ride there. Once at HQ Junior and Steve walk into the office only for Steve to discover no one on the team is talking to him expect for Lincoln the rest of the team have sided with Danny.

Somewhere

Danny sat on a beach watching the waves crash while thinking about Steve as the tears slid down his face as he thinks about how Steve kept in touch with the team but not him and once again Danny had a broken heart, the one question on Danny's mind is can he really walk away from Steve from 5-0 from Hawaii.


	5. Chapter 5

As time goes by, the team slowly rebuilds the trust with Steve who is back as the head with Lou as his second in command. The bond is not all the way back since Danny isn't there the team can still feel the hole that is missing the piece that completes them is still out there wandering around trying to find the peace he needs.

It's a week before Thanksgiving, the team is all standing around the smart table talking about the post card they each got from Danny. Lou waited til Steve got to HQ then Steve walks in to his office Lou follows him and hands a letter from Danny then leaves Steve alone.

Once Lou is gone, Steve sits down in his chair turns it towards the window then slowly rips open the envelope with shaking hands Steve pulls out a piece of paper flips it open and 

Dear Steve,

Here I am in this beautiful place trying to find my peace but heart is back in Hawaii with you and the rest of our ohana. My heart is broken cause I know I don't matter to you as you proved by keeping in touch with the team but not me. When you left me that day on the beach I was so broken cause It was the day I truly realized that I was in love with you. It killed me to say goodbye to you but then I found out that you left with Catherine it shattered my already broken heart. I finally realized that I couldn't stay in Hawaii anymore cause there is nothing left for me. Grace is off at college and chasing her dreams, Rachel moved her and Charlie to LA to be close to Grace who is at UCLA, my best best friend left to go find his peace with his the one who got away, our ohana tried to help me but everything and everyone reminded me of you and how you only stayed to solve your dad's case. So one day I was sitting in your house surrounded by your memories and our memories, I realized that I couldn't take it anymore so I just packed up all my things and said a heartbreaking goodbye to the team then I left. Here we are 4 years later 4 years later you return to Hawaii and I am gone. You once told me that I wasn't as alone as I thought but you were wrong cause the day you left was the loneliest day of my life. I texted you that first month hoping for a response hoping for something but I never got one so I stopped trying now I find out you stayed in touch with the team but not me hurt me so much cause now I know for sure that these past 10 years meant nothing to you that I meant nothing to you. After some long soul searching I have come to a decision and I am not coming back to Hawaii and this is my goodbye to you and our ohana. I love you with all my heart and soul but I can't come back knowing that I don't matter to you. So stay save stay alive and most of all please be happy cause Babe you deserve it most.

All my love and my heart 

Danno

Steve sat there letting the tears run down his face this was the last time he would hear from Danny God what did he do why did he leave most of all why didn't he call Danny answer any of Danny's texts now he won't get the chance to fix things cause Danny wasn't coming back.

Steve whipped his face then stood up looking around the offices that reminded Steve of Danny of them building 5-0 of them building their ohana now it was all a memory. Steve walks out of his office and tells the team that Danny wasn't coming back to Hawaii or back 5-0 or back to their ohana.

And this is what would drive the team apart, they would still work together but no one would talk to Steve unless they had to, and Junior moved out and in with Tani. Things were hard for Steve but he knew it was his own fault that the team was mad at him and hurt that Danny was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

2 years after Danny's final goodbye to Steve and their ohana.

Steve was sitting in his office going over paperwork and old case reports, it's been a hard 2 years since his final goodbye with Danny, the team slowly forgave Steve and never gave up the hope that one day Danny would return to Hawaii and return to the team, they all miss Danny Grace and Charlie. Lou heard bits and pieces of how Danny is from Grace through Will.

The doors open of 5-0 open and in walks Grace Will Charlie and Danny who is hold a sleeping child. Lou looks up when he hears will call his name then he walks out of his office stops dead when he sees Danny standing there with a sleeping child

Tani Junior Adam Quinn Lincoln and Steve all come out of their offices and are shocked to see Danny standing there with a child sleeping in his arms while Grace is standing next to Will holding his hand while Charlie stood next to Danny and his little brother then 

" Danny " Tani screamef as she ran over to him and gave him a hug 

Dannny pulls Tani into his arm and kisses Tani's head before he hugs her close to him making sure not to wake his son

" Danny what are you doing here " Quinn asks as she makes her way over to him so she can hug him

" Actually he came for support cause I don't know how my dad will react " Will said as he and Grace looked at Lou 

" React to what son " Lou said as he looked at his son and Grace

" We are engaged " Grace said as she held up her hand showing off her ring 

Then there was a crying and Danny looked down at his son who crying then

" Um you need some quiet and space Danny you could use my office " Steve said in a very nervous voice

" Yeah I could thanks babe " Danny said as he followed Steve to his office.

Everyone watched with bated breath as Danny slowly followed Steve to his office they could see how nervous Steve is seeing Danny for the first time in 6 years.

Steve's office

Steve held the door open for Danny to walk in to the office, Danny walked over to the window looked out it while talking to his son then out of no where 

" It's good to see you babe " Danny said from where he was still looking out the window 

" You too Danny it's good to see you happy " Steve said as he kept the distance between them. 

Danny turn to look at Steve while whispering something to the child in his arms then 

" Babe I would like you to meet my son Steven Matthew Williams " Danny said as he looked at Steve

The little boy smiled shyly at Steve before hiding his face in Danny's neck while Danny rubs his back. Danny walks over to the couch sits down then place Steve on the couch then digs out his toy cars 

Steve takes the cars from Danny crawls off the couch and walks to the middle of the office and sits on the floor setting up his cars

" Danno where is it " the little boy asks as he goes through his car bag

Danny digs through the back pack pulls out the aircraft and his other two cars then gets up hands them to his son then sits down again on the couch.

Meanwhile out in the outer office the rest of team plus will grace and Charlie are all watching as Danny and Steve talk plus they can see the little boy playing on the floor then 

" So Danny has another child where is his mom " Lou asked 

Grace and Charlie looked at each other then grace said she died giving birth to him she's another reason Danny came back to Hawaii he promised her that he would fix things with uncle Steve.


End file.
